Massage
by Kristine93
Summary: Matsumoto gives her taicho a massage. A HitsuMatsu oneshot with a unexpected final! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Friday. Friday evening. Only a couple of hours left and he was going to get home for a nice relaxing weekend. No paperwork, no headache, no troubles, no nothing… God, he couldn't wait! He had had one of the most exhausting weeks in his life…

Hitsugaya tiredly rubbed his neck, trying to chase the dull pain away, but failed miserably. Aching neck, aching shoulders, it seemed like he had no choice but to deal with those. He growled with irritation and once more concentrated on the damn reports.

Meanwhile Matsumoto was watching him with growing interest from her place behind the desk. She looked him up and down, examining him from the deep frown on his forehead to his nervously tapping feet. He was stressed and impatient, that was for sure.

'Oh, taicho?' she sang, a sly smile appearing on her lips. He redirected his eyes from the sheets of paper in front of him to her beautiful glistering blue orbs and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

'Is there something you want to tell me, Matsumoto?' Hitsugaya drawled, slightly tilting his head to a side. She slowly stood up from her chair.

'You look stressed, taicho…' she informed him, imitating his drawl. He rolled his eyes and retorted:

'Are you just going to state the obvious?'

Matsumoto's smile grew and she pulled one of the drawers on her desk. Hitsugaya watched her silently as she started rummaging inside and after a few seconds finally took out some sort of a bottle. She then slowly made her way towards him. He watched her with growing suspicious and even pulled away a little when she stood in front of him and opened the bottle.

'What are you doing?' he asked carefully. Matsumoto smiled encouragingly.

'It's just oil, taicho.' She explained as she sipped a little into her hand and placed the still opened bottle on his desk. She rubbed her hands together and walked behind him.

'I don't mind it being oil, but what are you planning to do with… Ahhh!' Hitsugaya jumped when he felt her hands on his neck and his eyes went big and round as plates. Behind him Matsumoto smiled triumphantly as she begun massaging him. She felt him shiver and stiffen, then he reached up and clamped his hand around one of her wrists.

'W-what are you doing?' Hitsugaya stammered, as her other hand continued to massage his neck.

'You looked stressed, so I decided to…' she slid her hand down his neck and on his shoulder under the robe '…Help you…'

'I don't think this is a good idea…' Hitsugaya tried to protest, but she giggled and easily removed his hand from hers. She then leaned forward and whispered into his ear:

'Relax, taicho…' She felt him shiver yet once more as her hot breath reached his cold skin and she giggled.

'Bad idea…' Hitsugaya managed to say after a moment or two '… What if somebody… comes in…'

'We're doing nothing wrong…' she assured him and her fingers increased the pressure on his muscles. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, giving in completely to the feeling… Matsumoto watched him as his muscles completely relaxed and his head slightly dropped forward to give her a better access. She couldn't hold back a smile when after a couple of seconds he let out a low moan of pleasure and gave her some instructions of where exactly to press harder.

'Better, taicho?' she asked and he nodded slightly.

'Much better…' he murmured lazily and let out a sigh,

'I'm glad.' Matsumoto nodded and her lips curved into a smirk. He was enjoying it. And he was enjoying it very much! His expression was nothing but pure pleasure and if that was not enough convenient, then the moans he let out every once in a while were. He just loved feeling her hands on his skin and she knew it! He loved her touch, the _way_ she touched him with tenderness and care…

Her smirk only grew bigger when she realized that he didn't even notice how his robs had loosened up and how his shoulders and a part of his back were exposed. Matsumoto silently laughed and walked in front of him as quietly as possible, not stopping to massage him even for a second. She licked her lips and as unnoticeable as possible opened his robes more to looked at his bare muscular chest. Her eyes hungrily explored every visible part of his body, every curve, every scar, every… God, for a young boy he had _every_thing she could wish for from a guy! And she just couldn't help it but STARE!

Her gaze started moving down his chest, down his flat stomach, down, until…

'Matsumoto, what are you doing?' Hitsugaya's voice reached her ears and she looked up to see a pair of annoyed teal eyes staring down at her. Somehow she had managed to squat exactly in front of him and her still hands were resting on his shoulders. Her throat went dry and her eyes reached the size of plates.

'I was just… um…' Matsumoto felt her cheeks heat and she smiled nervously before retrieving her hands and resting them on her knees 'Looking… at you…'

'I see…' Hitsugaya murmured without any enthusiasm 'You do realize in what inappropriate position I just saw you, don't you?'

'Um… I-I.. I guess so.' She murmured, running a hand through her hair 'Can't we just… um… Can I do something so you forget about this? Like say I'm terribly sorry?' Matsumoto gulped as he leaned forward, his serious face inches away from hers. She once more opened her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing that made sense came out, so she just gave up and shut up.

'So…' he begun, the edges of his mouth slightly tingling as if he was about to smile 'What were you staring at?'

Matsumoto's eyes drifted down for a second at the spot she had been staring at before her taicho had noticed but then quickly snapped back up.

'I'm… I mean…' she stopped. No use. She couldn't talk properly.

Hitsugaya let out a low chuckle and shook his head.

'You know what, Matsumoto?' he asked, a smirk slowly appearing on his face 'Feel free to stare.'

With that he suddenly closed the gap between them, they lips meeting. At first it was gently, almost shy, loving kiss, but after a few seconds it started to turn into a passionate one, full with lust and longing. Matsumoto let out a soft moan as her taicho deepened the kiss. She tried to stand up a bit, her squat position not being very to comfortable for her, but in the process she managed to bump into the desk, making it shake from the hit.

'OUCH!' she shouted, glaring at the desk indignantly. Hitsugaya laughed at her and was about to say something about her clumsiness, when he noticed something very disturbing…

'Matsumoto…' he started with a grim expression 'Did you leave the bottle of oil opened?'

She blinked a couple of times, then looked over the edge of the desk carefully to see the bottle lying horizontally on it and the content all over the finished paperwork.

'Ooops!' she managed to say, smiling nervously at her grumpy captain 'It must have fallen when I bumped into the desk.'

Hitsugaya's eyebrow was twitching. The next second, the whole Soul Society could hear him yelling at her.

* * *

It's a stupid one-shot I just thought of. Anyway, thanks for reading! review please!


End file.
